


Not Used to Sharing Yet

by gabrielnovakgoestomyschool



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Multi, after sex - Freeform, polyamoury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielnovakgoestomyschool/pseuds/gabrielnovakgoestomyschool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ridiculously fluffy after-sex cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Used to Sharing Yet

“Ew. No way I’m falling asleep like this. Hand me a towel or something.”

“I’m not getting out of bed.”

“It’s your fault my face is all gross and sticky.”

“You’re the one who was doing-!”

“Well, I didn’t fucking tell you to co-”

“Sam, can you hand him a t-shirt off the floor or something? We’re doing laundry tomorrow,” Jess sighed, giving him a quick kiss, then shoving Sam. 

“How come I don’t get a kiss?” Gabriel complained, pretending to pout.

“Because I can’t reach you, baby.”

“Well then I don’t like this.” Gabriel grabbed the balled up shirt that was thrown at him, rubbing it over his face before tossing it over the side of the bed. “Thank you, Sammy. But I want to sleep next to Jess. She’s all soft and pretty and perfect. And you’re lanky and uncomfortable.”

“Look. The bed wasn’t made for three people. I doubt it was even made for two people. It’s not going to work,” Sam protested.

“He’s just not used to sharing yet,” Jess explained to Gabriel.

“Or because he’s just an asshole.”

“I swear, Gabriel, I’m going to kill you.”

“That’s it. I can’t take it. I want Jess and I want her now.”

“You want my breasts, you mean.”

“I mean, well, I love the rest of you too. Just. They’re really nice, you know? For sleeping on. For cuddling. And for kissing and su-”

“Gabriel, I’m far too tired to deal with your perverted mind right now.” 

“Sorry, gorgeous. Any way. I’m moving. Screw this.”

“Gabe, I’m gonna-”

“Can’t hear you, can’t hear you, can’t hear you,” Gabriel chanted. 

“Ow! You just chinned me in the boob!” Jess squeaked. 

“Sorry.”

In the end, they settled, with only one hurt breast, one giant gangly boy temporarily pushed off the bed, and one snarky moron getting punched for being a snarky moron. They all lay on their sides, Jess in the middle. Gabriel fought and won the “absolute honor and prestige, babe,” of getting Jess’ front, with Sam wrapped around her from behind. Gabriel was pushed up against the wall, but he didn’t mind.

“I’m buying a bigger bed,” he sighed. “Hey. Sam. Love you, asshat.”

“Love you too, douche.”

“Jess?”

“Hm?”

“You are a truly gorgeous human being and I love you with all my heart.”

“I love you too, Gabriel. Even though you’re a suck up.”

“Sam?”

“Yeah, Jess?”

“I love you a whole lot.”

“Love you, Jess,” Sam said, pressing a kiss to the back of her head.

“Yeah, yeah. We’re all big in-love morons. Now, goodnight. It’s been an exhausting, amazing, annoying night.” They fell asleep to giggles.


End file.
